Blood and Glory
' Blood and Glory '(Case #42) is the forty-second case of the game and the first case in Maple Heights district. The victim was a man called Jerry Bigwall, who was found face down in a cake, a river of blood flowing down from his mouth. The killer was Mitchell Westville. Mitchell killed Jerry because Jerry got him drunk one night, thus revealing that his family was broke, as well as Jerry recording him saying that. Mitchell did not want his family name to get spoiled as the people in Maple Heights would have regarded him with disdain if they had known the truth, and he said murder is a lesser crime in this district. Victim *'Jerry Bigwall '(found face down in a cake, a river of blood all around him) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blades' Killer *'Mitchell Westville' Suspects howard.PNG|Howard Johnson akiko.PNG|Akiko Tanaka mitchel.PNG|Mitchell Westville serena.PNG|Serena Johnson bentely.PNG|Adam Bentley Killer's Profile *The killer has read The Prince. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears a memorial poppy. *The killer wears a bow tie. Crime Scenes garden.PNG|Garden Party deco.PNG|Banquet nit.PNG|Gentlemen's Club lounge.PNG|Private Lounge brodya.PNG|Riverbank toad.PNG|Bridge Entrance Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Garden Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cake) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the murder. *Examine Cake. (Result: Razor Blades) *Examine Razor Blades. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (00:15:00) *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Brochure. *Question Akiko Tanaka about her cake. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Whiskey Glass) *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Lip Prints) *Examine Lip Prints. (Result: Mitchell's Lip Prints) *Question Mitchell Westville about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the press. *Investigate Banquet. (Clues: Campaign Freebies, Shredded Paper) *Examine Campaign Freebies. *Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00) *Examine DNA Test. *Quiz Akiko Tanaka about her being Jerry’s child. *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her threat to the victim. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Truth Serum, Opened Book) *Examine Truth Serum. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (00:15:00) *Examine Opened Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Adam Bentley about his possible forgery. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Examine Seating Plan. *Question Mitchell Westville about being present at the party. *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Clues: Mask, Transaction Slip) *Examine Mask. *Quiz Adam Bentley about the victim’s mask. *Examine Transaction Slip. (Result: Bank Account) *Analyze Bank Account (03:00:00). *Talk to Serena Johnson about paying the victim. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Unknown Fabric) *Analyze Unknown Fabric. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See how Serena Johnson is doing. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campaign Plan) *Give the campaign plan back to Serena Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Blue Card) *Show the blue card to Howard Johnson. (Rewards: Uncle Sam Hat, Vote Badge) *Check up on Adam Bentley. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Keyring Code) *Analyze Keyring Code. (06:00:00) *Give his car keys back to Adam Bentley. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *While players are not required to have stars to unlock chapters and additional investigation Additional Investigation) as with A Deadly Game, players are not required to use up stars to investigate the next case after finishing this case's Additional Investigation, similar to The Death of Rosa Wolf, making the first case not to require stars to advance between chapters and cases. Category:Cases Maple Height